Stay With Me
by The Black Rose16
Summary: When Speed was shot, could anything have made a difference? What if he had had someone to live for? Warnings: Spoilers, language and slash
1. Chapter 1

**STAY WITH ME**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** slash and spoiler up to 03x01 for CSI Miami

I love Speed and hated that he was killed so I came up with this. It goes in accordance with my rules (see profile). I personally much prefer this ending.

AN: In this story, magical beings are able to form a bond/psychic connection with people if they want usually a spouse.

**Summary: **When Speed was shot, could anything have made a difference? What if he had had someone to live for? More focused on Harry and Speed than on the ones responsible for his shooting.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Falling to the ground, blood pumping out of his body, Timothy Speedle's life flashed before his eyes or at least his happiest and most recent year.

_FLASH_

_Some days, Tim Speedle hated his job. The last case had been a bad one. Once his shift had ended, he had hightailed it out of the lab and down to the nearest bar in hopes of forgetting everything even just for a few hours._

_The brunette sat at the bar, nursing his third shot of tequila. A movement to his right caught his attention. Swinging around on the bar stool, Speed froze as he momentarily forgot to breath._

_Staring at him were the greenest emerald eyes he had ever seen. The young man that was attached to the green eyes shifted at Tim's expression. He extended his hand._

"_Hi, I'm Harry."_

"_Tim Speedle," the brunette CSI replied and automatically clasped the offered hand. The second their skin touched, it felt like they had been standing to close to a lightning strike. The pair smiled at each other. Neither noticed that as they sat and spoke, Speed had moved their clasped hands to rest upon his thigh, their fingers intertwined._

_FLASH_

"Speed. Keep breathing, Speed. Stay with me," Horatio's voice pleaded.

In Speed's mind, he heard Harry's voice from earlier that very morning as he remembered the last time he had seen the black-haired young man.

_FLASH_

_The couple were celebrating their one-year anniversary by spending the entire week in bed. Speed had taken a couple of days off starting yesterday. Harry was lying sprawled across Tim's chest, the duvet pooling around their hips. _

_The curtains were shut, banishing the unwelcome sunlight. Yesterday, being Speed's first day off, had been busy with the two taking time to catch up with each other. Now sleeping exhaustedly, they were in no rush to rise. _

_The shrill ring of a cell phone broke through calm, lazy, quiet. Harry moaned and attempted to bury further into his lover's chest. His messy, black hair tickling Speed's nose as the CSI reached out blindly for his ringing phone on the night stand._

"_Yeah?" he muttered once he had found the offensive piece of technology._

"_Speed, we have a situation, a big case. I know it's the start of your time off but we need all hands on deck for this one."_

"_Mmmm…"_

"_Speed?" Horatio questioned._

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."_

"_Thanks. Meet Delko at the lab. He'll give you a lift over here."_

_Speed threw the phone back onto the night stand. Harry blinked __up__ at him sleepily._

"_Hey, where are you going? I thought you were on vacation time."_

_Tim smiled at the sleepy face of his lover and kissed him gently._

"_I know, babe but H said it was a big case and that they needed all hands on deck. Just means I'll get time after we solve the case," he explained and sat up, ready to climb out of bed._

"_Nooo," Harry mock whined, "Stay with me."_

_Speed shook his head at his younger lover's antics. Kissing Harry once more, he __slipped out __of their bed. Harry lay back down, listening to the sounds of Tim moving around. _

_A few minutes later, a weight settled on the bed next to him. The emerald eyed man rolled over, looking up at the figure hovering over him._

"_Your gun clean?" he asked just as he had every time Speed left the house since the depo incident a while back._

_Speed smiled indulgently, "You know it is. You helped me clean the guns yesterday."_

"_Just checking. You know I want you to stay with me for a long time to come."_

_FLASH_

His gun was clean. So why hadn't it worked? There shouldn't have been a problem and he sure as hell should not have been shot.

"Speed," Horatio's face swam in and out of focus above him.

"Can't feel anything," Speed spat out, choking on his own blood.

"I know. I understand. Don't talk. Just keep breathing, okay partner?"

Suddenly another voice, a much loved voice was added to Horatio's urgings.

"_Tim? Babe, you have to hold on. I'm sending you strength through our bond but you have to hold on. Stay with me please, babe. Stay with me. You promised you'd come home to me."_

Harry's pleas in his head through their bond as well as the strength his lover was providing gave Timothy Speedle the motivation to struggle to stay conscious.

"Hold on, Speed. The paramedics are here now," Horatio spoke, his voice cracking.

"Sir, move out of the way please," one of the paramedics instructed as he physically urged the Lieutenant out of their way.

The whole time the paramedics worked to stabilize him and transported him to the nearest hospital, Harry whispered and pleaded with Speed through their bond. Once Speed lost consciousness, Harry lost his connection to Speed.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Horatio arrived at the hospital with the ambulance and watched helplessly as his partner was rushed to the O.R.

A nurse spotted him and led him to the restroom in order to wash away Speed's blood from his hands and face.

Once clean, Horatio sat down in the waiting room. One by one the other members of the team arrived until Alexx, Horatio, Delko and Calleigh along with Yelina were all sitting side by side leaning on each other awaiting news of Speed.

Rick Stetlar arrived and informed them that their case had been passed on to another team and that all suspects involved in the jewelry store shooting were in custody. After informing the team, he left, leaving them to continue wondering if their CSI would make it.

Horatio walked over to the nurse.

"Excuse me, ma'am but don't you need me to sign consent forms or fill any some type of patient history," he asked.

The nurse shook her head, "That's alright, Mr. Caine. Mr Speedle's information is already on the system. I was also able to reach his I.C.E contact listed. Mr. Potter is already on his way."

"Who is Mr. Potter? When did he change it from me to whoever that is?"

"I can't answer that for you, sir."

"Thank you anyway," Horatio replied before resuming his seat.

Shortly after three figures came running into the hospital and headed straight for the nurses desk.

"Timothy Speedle. Where is he? He was brought in with a gunshot to the upper chest," the shorter man with shaggy black hair, spoke rapidly.

The nurse looked up at him, "Are you family?"

He didn't hesitate to reply, "I'm his emergency contact. The closest thing he has to family. Please? Tell me he's still alive," he pleaded.

The pair with him both wrapped an arm around the young man in support.

"He's still in surgery. You'll need to sign some consent forms. You're listed on the system as his I.C.E. from when he was here a few months ago with a slightly sprained wrist. You can sit over there," she said indicating the shocked and curious faces of Speed's co-workers.

"Come on, Harry," the young brunette woman urged as she guided him to the seats opposite Delko and Calleigh.

Harry sat between the young woman and the young man with red hair. Both were quietly offering comfort to him. Harry remembered the last time him and Tim had been here. Tim had tripped over the step in the kitchen and sprained his wrist.

_FLASH_

_The CSI was sitting in the waiting room. Speed was clutching his left arm to his chest tightly._

"_How you doing, love?" Harry asked concerned as he walked over. He hated it when someone he loved was hurt and there was nothing he could do about it._

"_It hurts. I'm just waiting to see a doctor,"_

"_You know I could just heal that for you."_

"_Timothy Speedle?"_

"_Too late. Sorry I didn't think of that sooner. Usually I would just come see a doctor. Force of habit."_

_After seeing the doctor, Speed stopped at the nurse's desk. Harry quirked an eyebrow in question._

"_Excuse me, miss?"_

"_How can I help you, sir?"_

"_I want to change my emergency contact information," he explained._

"_Sure, just fill out this form," the nurse replied handing him a clipboard, paper and a pen._

_Harry and Speed sat down._

"_Here, Harry. Could you please fill them out. It's a bit awkward for me."_

_Harry took the papers while staring at this lover._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes. I also am going to change my will and power of attorney now that I think about it. If something happens, I don't want you to have to fight everyone."_

"_Ok. I'll do the same. You do realize that you're now stuck with me right?"_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way, love." _

_FLASH_

How Harry wished he hadn't needed to use the legal rights Tim had given him, especially so soon.

Delko leaned forward. "What do you mean you're his emergency contact? I thought it was me or H. None of us have even heard of you," he said gaining nods in agreement from his team mates.

Harry looked up at the group with tear filled eyes, "The two of you were his emergency contacts up until around a year ago. Then he changed it to me." His voice was soft, the British accent more pronounced than usual due to his worry.

"Why you?" Calleigh asked not understanding how Speed could change it to someone none of them knew.

Just as Harry was about to reply one of Speed's surgeons came into the waiting room and walked towards them at the direction of the nurse at the desk.

Unable to stand the worry over his lover, Harry met the doctor half way, "How is he? Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor glanced at him with kind eyes, "Who is his emergency contact?"

"Me. Please tell me he is going to be alright," Harry pleaded.

"His superior vena cava was nicked. He is extremely lucky to be even breathing right now. It was only leaking and not gushing which is the reason he is still alive right now. He'll need to stay in ICU for up to 4 to 5 days depending on how he is faring. We were able to repair all the damage in one surgery.

Roughly, for the next 36 hours, we will be keeping him sedated and on ventilation to allow his body to start healing and to prevent him from moving thereby disturbing the sutures and wires. It is also to ensure maximum pain control during this time without having to worry about breathing being depressed which is a common side effect of Morphine."

Hermione was absorbing all that the doctor told them while Harry was staring at him in horror. The only thing keeping him standing was Ron holding him up.

"Thereafter if all goes well, and no lung infection has set in which unfortunately is a huge risk with gunshot wounds and not only for the lungs, but general infection because bullets are dirty, then we'll wean him off the ventilator and hopefully remove it as soon as he can cope without it."

Harry was completely overwhelmed.

"When… when can I see him," he managed to ask past the lump in his throat.

"Since you are his emergency contact, you can come through. Just come with me. I'll take you to him," the doctor offered.

Hermione and Ron hugged Harry before giving him a gentle shove to get moving.

Harry turned to the others in the waiting room.

"I'll be back to let you all know how he is," he offered.

Everyone else all took their seats again. The CSIs confused as to what was going on, while Hermione and Ron were hoping Harry wouldn't loose another loved one. Not when he was finally really happy.

* * *

><p>AN: I have created banners for all my stories. You can view them at Midnight Whispers. The link is on my profile page.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The doctor led Harry through the ICU double doors. The room smelled extremely sterile and was a glaring white. The quiet voices of the nurses was accompanied by the hissing of the many machines keeping their patients alive. They stopped before a bed on the far right and Harry was greeted by a sight he would never forget.

Speed was lying completely still in his bed. He was even paler than Harry had been before he had arrived in Miami, and since he was originally from England that was saying something. There were tubes and machines everywhere. The only indication that his lover was even alive was the steady beep coming from the machine on his left.

"I know its scary seeing him like this but he's still breathing. He's going to need your support to get through his recovery," the doctor told him, placing a hand on his shoulder in support before walking over to the nurse's station.

Cautiously, Harry approached his lover. Gently, he grasped the CSI's hand, comforted by the fact that his hand was at least warm.

"Please, Tim. You have to stay with me. Please. I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, I love you. I love you and I need you to fight. Fight to stay alive, keeping breathing and wake up," Harry whispered brokenly, tearing streaming down his face unnoticed.

"I'm sorry sir, but time's up. You can come back in about an hour again for fifteen minutes," a nurse spoke from behind.

Harry nodded, wiping away the tears on his face before heading reluctantly back to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>As Harry walked back into the waiting room, he gained everyone's attention and questioning glances.<p>

"He's… he's ok. Hooked up to a number of machines and incredibly pale but he's still breathing."

The room's occupants released their collective breath. Even though the doctor had said that Speed was alright it felt better coming from someone that had seen him.

"Unfortunately, only I am allowed to go in to see him right now. I'll see if the doctor will allow you all in soon."

Horatio spoke for all of them, "Thank you, but who are you? Why are you listed as Speed's medical contact?"

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. Ron met Harry's eyes and nodded his head at the unspoken plea.

"I'll be back with Teddy soon," he reassured the raven haired man before leaving.

Delko added another question to their growing list, "Who's Teddy?"

Harry took a deep breath and sat next to Hermione.

"Teddy is our son."

This was greeted by shocked silence before exploding into chaos.

"What do you mean "our son"?"

"What is going on here?"

"I don't understand."

A piercing whistle cut through the demands instantly silencing them all as they gazed at one of Harry's best friends.

"If all of you would be so kind as to sit your asses down and shut up. Harry will explain what he can. He doesn't need extra stress so if you all don't calm down I will personally through you out," Hermione stated in her absolutely no nonsense tone.

Despite the serious situation, Harry shook his head in amusement. She never failed to surprise and support him. She and Ron both.

"Tim and I met over a year ago. Yesterday was actually our first anniversary. When we met, Tim had just closed a really bad case. I found him trying to get really drunk, we got to know each other and just sort of fell into a relationship," Harry paused.

"I… I didn't have a good childhood and Tim isn't close to his family. He said that you all know his father used to hit him and his mom left when he was nine. So for us everything was new. Neither of us have ever hadsomeone who has loved us completely and above everyone else. We decided to keep quiet, get to know each other first, savour our first real relationship. After a while it became easier to say nothing than to have to start a conversation saying we'd met someone because then all the questions of who, when, why didn't we say something earlier would have started."

Just then Ron walked back into the room with a young boy. He had black, messy hair like Harry but his eyes looked so similar to Speed's that the team was shocked.

"Daddy," he cried as he ran into the room and onto Harry's lap.

"Uncle Ron said Papa was hurt but the healers were making him all better," Teddy informed him.

Harry brushed the hair out of Teddy's hair and pulled him into a hug.

"Papa's ok, he's just very hurt. Ok?"

"Ok," Teddy replied before peering curiously at the other people in the room.

"Who are they?"

"They work with your papa. This is Horatio but papa calls him H," Harry informed his son pointing out the red head.

"That's Delko, Calleigh, Alexx and Yelina," he added pointing out each person.

"Hey, sugar. It's very nice to meet you," Alexx was the first to respond prompting the others to add their greetings.

Calleigh still looked confused, "Why does he call Speed Papa?"

"Coz he's Papa," Teddy replied, his tone making obvious he thought that that explained everything.

"About two months ago, Teddy turned five. For his birthday he said that he wanted Tim to be his Papa so Tim adopted him. Now Teddy has two parents," Harry elaborated.

Just then a nurse walked in.

"Mr. Potter? You can come through again," she told Harry kindly.

"Thanks. Umm… is our son allowed in as well?"

"We generally don't allow children under the age of twelve into the ICU."

Harry nodded thinking it was probably better that Teddy didn't see Tim in such a bad state. He passed his son off to Hermione before once again walking into the ICU.

* * *

><p>After a while the team left the hospital. Hermione and Ron took turns sitting with Harry while he waited for his fifteen minute intervals to see Tim. Eventually Hermione took Teddy home with her.<p>

"Harry, do you want me to tell the others?"

Exhausted, Harry could only look at her in gratitude.

"Please. I don't think I could face any more questions."

Hermione hugged him in understand, kissed her husband goodbye and left taking Teddy with her.

* * *

><p>The next day passed much the same. Various members of Speed's team dropped by for updates. The men responsible for the shooting and all been arrested and the little kidnapped boy had been found and returned to his mother. They still weren't sure why Speed's gun had jammed but it looked like a manufacturing error. Harry was not impressed, and silently promised himself and Tim that he would charm the entire team's weapons to make sure that they would never malfunction again.<p>

Harry got to see Tim for fifteen minutes every hour or two. Once the other Weasleys were told by Hermione what was going on they too descended upon Harry lending him their support and forcing him to eat. They hadn't been too surprised that the young man was seeing someone. He had been happier than they had ever seen him before so they'd suspected something.

* * *

><p>Two days after the shooting, the doctor started weaning Speed off the ventilator and sedatives. The CSI was so far clear of any lung or wound infection. Harry was allowed to sit with him for longer as he slowly began to surface. By that evening, Tim had been moved onto a face-mask for oxygen and was still being monitored but he was finally awake. Harry had never been so grateful when he finally saw Tim's eyes open even if it had been brief.<p>

The fluttering of his eyelashes had caught his attention.

"Tim? Love?"

"'Arry?"

Harry almost chocked on the emotion threatening to over-whelm him.

"You had me so worried."

" 'm ti'ed," his partner mumbled, eyes already falling closed.

"Shhh… sleep. It's ok love. I'll be right here when you wake up again."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not too sure how much longer you want this story to be. Just having Speed moved out the ICU or do I included his recovery and maybe even Ryan joining the team? Let me know please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic title:** Stay With Me 4/4  
><strong>Author name:<strong> The Black Rose (**theblackrose16** – livejournal)  
><strong>Beta:<strong> elsa_kallan  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash | Semi-AU  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Speed, Ron/Hermione  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1, 400  
><strong>Summary: <strong>When Speed was shot, could anything have made a difference? What if he had had someone to live for? More focused on Harry and Speed than on the ones responsible for his shooting.

**Warnings:** slash and spoiler up to 03x01 for CSI Miami

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **I love Speed and hated that he was killed so I came up with this. I personally much prefer this ending. In this story, magical beings are able to form a bond/psychic connection with people if they want usually a spouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The next time that Speed awoke, Harry was sitting at his bedside, holding onto his left hand and speaking softly to him even though Harry thought he was asleep. It seemed to comfort him somewhat.

"…and then we're going away for a while. I was thinking someplace far away and remote. We never did have a honeymoon, now's the time."

"Where you wanna go?" Speed asked quietly, not wanting to startle his lover.

"Fiji, Hawaii maybe. I think Teddy would really enjoy it," Harry answered immediately, not yet registering that Tim was conscious, "I know we live by a tropical be…"

The younger man's head wiped around so fast, Speed was almost sure he got whiplash. Wide green eyes stared at him, surprised as Harry registered that the CSI was awake. A moment later, he was up and out of his seat and sitting on Speed's bed, clutching his lover's left hand in his right while he used his left hand to stroke Tim's cheek.

"You scared me. You're not allowed to scare me like that ever again, Tim," Harry told him, ending on the beginnings of a sob.

Tim rubbed his thumb over knuckles, trying to convey some comfort to his partner. Tears began to run down Harry's face, unnoticed by the green eyed man. Speed, however, did notice.

"Hey, I'm gonna be okay. I'm right here and I'm gonna be fine," Speed crooned, tugging Harry's head onto his shoulder, the one opposite to his injury.

Harry's body shook with the force of his sobs as he finally gave in to all the stress and worry from the last couple of days. Tim continued to croon in an effort to comfort him, running his fingers through Harry's black hair and across his shoulders.

* * *

><p>When Tim was moved out of the ICU, he was transferred to the fourth floor. Harry finally started breathing easier as it appeared that his partner was well on the road to recovery. He started going home for a while to catch some sleep and a shower. Teddy was staying with Hermione and Ron for the time being, while Speed wasin hospital.<p>

Various members of Speed's team and people from the lab dropped by to visit him almost daily. Usually Harry ducked out while they were visiting to go and see Teddy. He'd bring his son back with him once everyone had left so that he could see his Papa.

Hermione and Ron were able to keep the Weasleys, and more importantly Molly, at bay until the injured CSI was moved out of the ICU, but once he was moved all bets were off.

Molly was constantly there for Harry. Making sure that he took care of himself and that he was eating regularly. Besides Molly, there was always at least one other Weasley visiting everyday when it was possible.

After a couple of days when Horatio was at the hospital, Speed brought up his inability to be at work for a while and leaving the lab short staffed.

"Hey, H?" Speed spoke from his hospital bed where he was somewhat sitting up.

Horatio was sitting in one of the two seats provided by the hospital. Harry was slouching in the other. He'd cast a cushioning charm on the chairs as well as Tim's bed, not that anyone besides his lover and other magical people would ever know.

"Yeah, Speed?" the red haired lieutenant queried.

"Who are you getting to cover my shifts while I'm out?"

Harry perked up at the turn of the conversation. He and Tim had already discussed what would happen over the next couple of weeks, and had thought of a suggestion to put to Horatio.

Horatio frowned in confusion, "I haven't really looked for someone. You're coming back once you're recovered so everyone else has just been covering for you. You're coming back, right?" he thought to ask.

The younger CSI had to smile at his boss's barely concealed worry that he might not be returning.

"Don't worry, H. I'm coming back but I'm gonna but out for a while. If you don't mind, I wanna recommend someone. Harry and I have a friend, Ryan Wolfe. He's a patrol cop at the moment but would really like the opportunity to become a CSI. I was thinking that if he works out, he might be a permanent addition to the team," Speed spoke, sounding confident about Ryan's abilities.

Horatio nodded and promised to look Ryan up and see that he got a chance.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever, Speed was finally allowed to go home. He'd still have to do his physio everyday. The doctor had spoken to the both of them on the conditions for the CSI's discharge and Harry had a list of don'ts for him.<p>

Harry was slowly helping Tim put on a sweater as he was reciting the list that the doctor had given them.

"You're not allowed to lift anything heavier than a coffee mug so you're gonna have to call me or Teddy. No climbing stairs without someone to help, especially for balance. Well, the vacation home doesn't have any stairs so, no worries there. You can't stand up from sitting or lying on your own. You'll end up putting pressure on your chest and cause damage. Absolutely no exercise of any kind except for your physio and what they tell you you're allowed. No alcohol, spicy foods or non-prescribed medication."

Harry sighed and moved to crouch in front of his lover, resting his hands on Tim's thighs. He knew his partner well and the other man was not happy at all and was getting ready to balk at all the restrictions.

"Tim, please," Harry begged quietly, "You had heart surgery. Your sternum is being held together by 4 thin pieces of wire while it heals. Every breath you take and every time you move, you're disturbing it slightly. I can't do this again. I need you to let me help you heal. I know that it's frustrating for you but Teddy and I can't lose you. You mean the world to us, so let us help you. Please."

By now, Harry was blinking back tears. His emotions were still too close to the surface with all the stress and worry that he had had while Tim was in hospital.

Speed stared down at his partner and placed his hands over Harry's in comfort.

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't like not having control."

"I know that, babe. It's not permanent. At the very most, you have to be careful for the next six months. If you do everything right, then even shorter," Harry tried to console him.

"You're not always going to be able to get your way, you know that?" Tim couldn't resist teasing his lover, showing his capitulation.

Harry grinned in response, "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I actually look forward to the day, love."

"C'mere," the CSI held out his arms for his lover.

Harry gently laid his head on Tim's shoulder as they lightly wrapped their arms around each other. Harry was very careful to only touch him slightly but the contact was better than he could imagine. He'd come so close to loosing the love of his life so any contact was better than nothing.

* * *

><p>Speed put up with the mandatory wheelchair ride out the hospital more to appease his still worried lover than for any other reason. Well, there was also the fact that he really wanted out but if anyone asked, he did it to make Harry happy.<p>

When he finally got outside, he couldn't resist closing his eyes for a moment to appreciate the feeling of the sun on his skin and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Harry was in front of him, grinning like a loon.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" he asked breathlessly.

Tim's smile brightened further, "Yeah. Let's and then we're going on vacation. Just you, me, Teddy and the beach."

* * *

><p>The End<p>

AN: I might be persuaded to write a sequel for this at some point if you guys really wanted me to. Thank you to all those who reviewed, you've been wonderful. Thank you to my beta elsa_kallen. You are a jewel. I had fun writing this and now it's back to my other incomplete stories. There is a poll for the sequel on my profile


End file.
